


Just a little help

by AobaSona



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cheating, Deepthroating, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Homophobic Language, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Slurs, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23744497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AobaSona/pseuds/AobaSona
Summary: After successfully trading Christian a magazine cover for a taste of him, Polo makes his next move, and suddenly Christian can tell exactly how he wants and needs it.
Relationships: Leopoldo "Polo" Benavent Villada/Christian Varela Expósito
Comments: 11
Kudos: 78





	Just a little help

“Well, you got what you wanted didn’t you?” Polo said challengingly, somewhat defensive and persuasive at the same time too. “A photoshoot. A magazine cover. And you know, with just a little help, you can really start building a career.” He continued as he got closer to Christian. They had just arrived at his house a few moments ago. He had told Carla there was something he promised to do with Guzmán and Ander that afternoon, then soon invited over Christian, who seemed to know exactly what his intentions were for doing that.  
  
“Yeah, and _you’re_ my little help, right?” Christian stated the obvious. He knew he was a bit of a shameless opportunist, it’s not like he had tried to hide it, but it seemed like Polo was even more shameless than him to get what he wanted. And what he wanted in this case, was him.  
  
“Exactly. Don’t you think it’s welcome?” Polo reached his hand to Christian’s crotch, squeezing it softly. He somewhat unconsciously bit his lip, eager for what he was touching, so glad that he’d most likely be able to feel it in his hands and mouth again.  
  
“I guess since you’re offering, I won’t refuse it.” Christian said with a chuckle. Well, there was really no reason to refuse it, right? He always imagined that to get famous he’l would probably have to do stuff like that. He just imagined it was gonna be some director or whatever, rather than... The girl he wanted to date’s boyfriend. Who actually gave pretty good head…  
  
Polo got to his knees right away and started to unbutton and unzip Christian’s pants. He took a moment to appreciate the bulge on just his underwear, and groped it a bit. He thought about giving it a lick while it was still in there, but he was too eager not to just unleash it completely.  
  
Polo’s mouth was probably watering as he looked at that cock, so big and thick. It perfectly matched Christian’s beefy body. Polo would be jealous if not for how much it turned him on that Christian had such a better dick than his. Between the two of them, Christian was definitely the alpha male, and that was perfectly represented by that fat juicy cock, his huge and hairy balls, his untrimmed bush making him so manly. No wonder Carla loved it so much. He probably loved it even more than her though.  
  
He sniffed it for a moment, the musky smell the final touch to Christian’s intoxicating virility. Then he put it on his mouth finally, first just the tip as he licked around it, the salty taste of sweat making it a bit different from the previous time, but even more delicious. They had had PE class that day, and Christian hadn’t managed to shower at school. Polo wished he never did, that he could just lick him clean every day, from head to toe.  
  
As he continued to work on the head, Christian took off his shirt, and Polo took the opportunity to run one of his hands through his torso, going from his bush and happy trail all the way up to his chest. Christian said before he thought he needed more abs, and Polo wasn’t opposed to that or anything, but he thought Christian was already perfect like that, beefy and thick, meaty thighs and pecs...  
  
He made sure not to get too distracted though and continue sucking him properly, then as he went just slightly deeper, he felt Christian’s grip on his hair. Not just a light touch, but actually grabbing it and pushing his head deeper, making it slightly hit his throat.  
  
He almost tried to pull out for a second, then decided against it. He was _almost_ choking, but not quite. And even if he did, he should probably gag on it for as long as he could. He wondered if Christian would like that. He hoped so. Most guys did, right? And especially Christian, who was a natural bull, probably would.  
  
He opened his mouth a bit more, then put his tongue out, licking the back of Christian’s dick as he struggled to make much more movement. Then he tried to go even further, closing his eyes as they started to water, and soon he was visibly struggling and gagging on it.  
  
Christian’s grip was even stronger, like he didn’t care or perhaps even enjoyed to see him like that. Polo’s own erection was painful in his tight pants, probably the hardest he had ever been, though he thought the same a few other times before.  
  
As it became too much and he was afraid he might actually puke, Polo finally used all his strength to pull away his head. As he tried to breathe for a moment, he saw what was one of the hottest sights of his life: Christian’s wet and slimy dick, full of his own saliva, which a part of it was still glued to his lips, connecting them to Christian’s cock.  
  
The sight of Polo’s thoroughly fucked face was surprisingly erotic to Christian. His semi-closed eyes red and watery, his mouth a little puffy, saliva out of his open mouth. At that moment, the already small notion he had of Polo as a man, a competitor, an equal, completely vanished. At that moment it was like a switch had been flipped on his head and things were finally clear.  
  
He abruptly shoved his cock back into Polo’s mouth, the whole thing at once with no care, while grabbing his head on the side with his two hands now.   
  
Polo was shocked at the action, but didn’t think to complain and just started bobbing his head back and forth. Christian’s hips started to move too, and they started to move together on a messy but still somewhat synchronized rhythm.  
  
Christian had never been this rough with Carla. He wasn’t soft either, but he was just controlled enough that Polo could see he was still caring for how it’d feel for her. But now he was at his most animalistic, not caring about anything but his own pleasure.  
  
“You like that, huh? _Puto maricón_. I knew you’ve been wanting to swallow that cock since you first saw me.” Christian wasn’t sure he should have said that. Maybe Polo would get pissed and call the quits on the whole thing. But at this moment he didn’t really care. And If Polo really had any pride as a man, he wouldn’t be gagging on his dick like this. Like a pathetic little bitch.  
  
Christian’s words sent shivers down Polo’s spine. _Yes_. He thought. _I wanted to feel a real man’s cock down my throat._ He had to remind himself not to get too overwhelmed and continue sucking. Tears were rolling down his face, he felt like he was in one of those porn videos where women had ruined mascara running down their eyes as men treated them like blowup dolls. Whenever he watched those, he never fantasized about being on the men’s place. It was either him being the girl, or Carla being mouthfucked like that by other men.  
  
Soon after that, Christian pushed it straight down his throat, keeping his head in place forcefully. It hurt to have his throat violated like that, his eyes burning from the pain of enduring it, but Polo didn’t want to stop. He could feel Christian’s sweaty pubes on his nose, his balls on his chin, his whole face overwhelmed by Christian’s manhood in some way. And the pain and discomfort felt all worth it.  
  
After a while though, it was obviously too much and Polo had to break free again. His whole face ached, he could feel it burning, both from how abused it had been and from how turned on he was by that.  
  
“Damn, I guess it’s true that fags do it better than girls. But I guess that’s cause you don’t mind just getting used like a fleshlight.”  
  
Christian’s nonchalant cocky tone, and the very things he was saying, had Polo’s whole body trembling. When he first started to notice his attraction to guys, he was so afraid. He didn’t want to accept it. He didn’t want to feel like he wasn’t enough of a man for Carla. He didn’t want to get bullied and called names like that. He sometimes already was, but the idea that there might have been truth to it was painful. Yet now, it turned him on more than anything. Now there was nothing he wanted more than to be Christian’s little cock-sucking faggot.  
  
As he went on a haze, lost in his own thoughts, something suddenly brought him back to reality. “Hey, go back to it already!” Christian complained after… Slapping him in the face. It took him a moment to process that. It hadn’t been so hard, but with his face hurting already he could still feel it. He put Christian’s cock back on his mouth as ordered, wishing he could feel the heavy touch of Christian’s rough manly hand on his cheek again, not having enjoyed it enough by being so out of it when it happened.  
  
“Yeah, yeah, that’s how I like you”. Christian said giving him a few playful slaps. Those were much lighter than before and didn’t hurt at all, but Polo still welcomed the feeling of Christian’s fingers on him. His condescending words almost felt loving to him in a way. He was glad that Christian liked him in some way at least. That he could be useful to him like that.  
  
“Fuck, you love being treated like this, don’t you?” Christian said mockingly. “How did Carla put up with having such a sissy of a boyfriend for so long?” His voice was a bit shaky from the pleasure he was feeling at the moment, but not too much that it didn’t seem like he meant it, which he did. He had thought since he first saw Polo and Carla together that this fruity pretty boy wasn’t man enough for a girl like her. Or any girl, really. What he was doing right now, that’s what bitch-boys like him were born to do.  
  
Polo continued sucking, even as Christian’s words gave him chills enough to make him shaky. It was crazy how much it turned him on to have Christian degrade him like that. That having his own shame and insecurities used against him like that was actually so arousing. He probably knew deep down that he had that in him, but had tried to brush it off, and to actually experience it was something else entirely.  
  
His own dick in his pants really hurt. It would regardless from how hard it had been for minutes, desperate for a release, but it was even worse because of how he was wearing what was probably his tightest jeans. But he wouldn’t dare to do anything about it. Christian was the man here. His cock was the one that mattered. The satisfaction of giving him pleasure like that was all that Polo had the right to enjoy in this moment.  
  
Christian soon started to move faster and increase the grip on his head, his thumbs and indicators slightly grabbing, or more like pinching, a bit of his hair. Polo figured he was about to come and started going as fast as he could.  
  
“Fuck, yeah, swallow that, slut.” Christian grunted as he came. He was shooting straight at his throat, but as he did so, Polo managed to pull away his face a bit, with the tip now being on his lips, so he could taste a few droplets of cum from Christian’s considerably long orgasm.  
  
Polo couldn’t really say he was truly back to his senses after finishing, as he hadn’t cum himself and was still extremely horny and hard. But there was definitely a slight shift on his mind as he had finished the task at hand, and… Didn’t really know exactly how to feel about it. He looked up at Christian, but didn’t really have anything to say. Looking up to him from this angle as he recovered from his orgasm was quite the sight though.  
  
As he was about to look down, he noticed there was still a little bit of cum almost dripping from Christian’s tip. It was just too tempting not to go for it, so he found the resolve to softly grab Christian’s cock and suck it clean. He heard Christian make what was probably another mocking chuckle, then looked back at him again, though this time not straight up at his eyes.  
  
“Don’t expect me to take care of that.” Christian pointed with his head at Polo’s own visible erection through his pants with a grin. “If I knew you were _that_ much of a slut for _this_ ,” He grabbed his still semi hard dick. “I wouldn’t have even bothered sucking yours back the other time.” He still had that condescending tone just like moments ago when Polo was blowing him, but this time a bit more like just his usual cockiness from everyday life.  
  
Polo wasn’t upset about it. Instead, the fact that Christian had no interest in his dick and reciprocating only turned him on even further and made this feel even more like a fully realized fantasy. Though Polo wasn’t sure if what just happened was really that much of a fantasy, as much as just their true natures being unleashed.  
  
And the previous time, well, he still enjoyed it fine enough, but Christian didn’t have the best blowjob skills and was clearly only doing it because he thought he had to.  
  
“I’ll go take a shower. Later, _Polita._ ” Christian said nonchalantly as he took down his under and pants, tossing them on the ground, and walked past him heading to the showers. Polito was already bad enough for him, but… Polita?! He didn’t even know how to react to that. Polo wasn’t sure Christian even knew the way to his bathroom but, he didn’t think of actually trying to guide him, more important matters going on through his head.  
  
Polo decided that just jerking off and finally coming would be the best idea to clear his mind. Or at least get a bit of the stress out. He finally took off his jeans and released his hard-on, still so hard it hurt. Just as he started stroking it, he got an idea.  
  
He took off his shoes too, squatted down, put his fingers on his mouth, and started licking them. He figured that probably wasn’t going to be enough so he took them out and spit on them, then finally reached for his hole and started to insert the first finger on it. It hadn’t really hurt, and it wasn’t the first time he had done that, but it always felt a bit weird. After it reached as deep as he could, he put in the second one, then went on to start stroking his cock.  
  
He started thinking about what had just happened a moment ago. How rough Christian was with him, how he just shoved his cock down his throat without caring if it hurt, how he slapped him and ordered him to continue, how hard he gripped his hair and head. The things he said to him, when he called him a slut, sissy, faggot, _Polita_. And how he had just let him do it, how he _enjoyed it_ , so, so much. He imagined what Christian would think, what he would do, if he caught him like this. Probably laugh at how pathetic he looked. _Fuck,_ he wished that would happen. He finally came, his cum shooting down on the floor and a bit staying on his hand.  
  
He usually just ate it up when he didn’t have anything to clean it on, but after tasting Christian’s cum, it didn’t feel right to eat his own too, he didn’t want to replace the taste of Christian on his mouth with his.  
  
Now having orgasmed, he finally started to slowly snap out of it. The senses of shame and guilt were suddenly stronger. He had just gotten off on being degraded, humiliated, emasculated. He had lied to Carla and done this behind her back.  
  
But at the same time, there was also a feeling of accomplishment. That wasn’t the first time he had messed around with Christian, but it had definitely been the first time of _something_. He knew he definitely didn’t want for it to be the last. And as much as he hated himself for it… He couldn’t wait for the next time to come already.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope someone else enjoys this pure filth.


End file.
